


Skype Calls

by rapgodjinan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff and Slight Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodjinan/pseuds/rapgodjinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype video calls with a random stranger well rather a fan can lead you to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Calls

If there is someone who succeeds at everything, we can refer to Kim Hanbin. He was the Top 1 at his batch in high school but he did not continue studying after as part of his rebelling acts because he really wanted to be a writer. He wanted to continue his studies on college in a degree of Literature but his parents won't allow him saying that he is too genius for that. But that's what his heart says.

After which he always locked his self in his room and was always in front of his computer. He was writing novels. He's spent almost 24 hours looking at the computer screen, but mostly he would just type the hell out of his keyboard spitting all words and plots that come up with his mind.

His first novel's theme is a zombie apocalypse. Maybe he is inspired with the last tv series he watched. He was shocked by the outcome but at least he knew it is great because the author is great. He posted it online and with just a few months, his novel has been a hit!

He felt happy that there are too many good reviews are posted in his novel fic. It also became his habit opening the comments section and read. There are times that he would react to some comments if it caught his attention.

Out of those sea of comments, there is one user who caught his attention.

 

_wacooog21_ said "AHHHHH!!!! I TOTALLY HATE THIS NOVEL!!!! I WASTED MY TIME READING IT!"_

 

It got into Hanbin's nerve and replied with all caps too.

 

_khbest said "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE READ IT. YOU SHUT UP."_

 

After a minute of commenting back, a notification popped up from his desktop and it said that the wacoog whatever user replied saying. " _Oh sorry. That was supposed to be sarcastic didn't mean to! I mean the novel was dope and... I don't know. I mean I wasted my time reading instead of being productive with my studies."_

 

Hanbin silently read it and just felt "oh."

 

Another comment popped up. _"Do you mind if I could talk to you in person. I'm just a huge fan of your work... Skype?" It was the wacoog person again._

He personally messaged the user account and the other one was quick he called him immediately on skype. He clicked the green button and the call started. He was expecting a voice call but it was a video call.

A raspy voice spoke at the other line, Hanbin saw a boy with the same age as he is, a messy hair, small eyes, and a bunny teeth which he saw when the boy was grinning in excitement. "Hey? You don't have any webcam in there?" Hanbin just switched on the cam in front of him and voila! Silence with a lot of staring happened to Hanbin while the other boy keeps talking how he fell in love with the main character of the boy in the novel. Hanbin sneakily smiles as he find Bobby's words flattering.

The boy's name is Bobby, Hanbin saw the letters posted on the wall of Bobby hinting that it was his name. He chuckles when he thought that Bobby started talking non-stop and they didn't even thought of introducing theirselves to each other.

"Uh.. Why?" Bobby asked Hanbin who's been shaking his head. "I'm Hanbin, it's nice to meet you Bobby." Hanbin laid back on his chair and hands were placed around his tummy. "OH!!! I forgot to tell my name author! Wait... You knew my name?!" Bobby looks really dumb, you know.

"Yup. Obviously you are Bobby." Hanbin is still grinning widely when Bobby keeps on hitting is head. "Hey, stop that." Hanbin wants to tease more of Bobby but he is a bit concerned because he hits his head so damn hard.

"I'm sorry. I'm just dumb."

  
"Nah. It's fine. You're hella cute."

  
"Really???! You're totally cool!"

\--

Months later and it's a daily habit between Hanbin and Bobby to call each other on Skype around 3am in Korea. They would always laugh off each other's growing eyebags, but the thing is they grew fond of each other.

Hanbin is starting his second book of the novel Bobby loves the most. He was planning to make the story of Hanbin into one of his film project. Hanbin kind of liked the idea because it is Bobby.

Bobby is a film major student in California, it was his passion. He might not be a bright student but his determination made him one of the future's greatest film maker. Hanbin snapped out of it realizing that his parents would never support him with his writing. But at least his online friend gives him encouragement.

\--

 

Hanbin was just literally lying down on his desk while having a video call with Bobby. It's either "yeah" or "no" that Hanbin manages to say whenever Bobby talks a lot. Bobby felt something strange and he stopped talking for two minutes.

Hanbin lifted his head up and see what happened to Bobby. He was just on his head down. Finally Hanbin said "what's happening?" Well, that made Bobby look up at his screen again.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? It seems like you're not interested anymore." Bobby frowns and it seems like he is going to act up like he is crying. Hanbin feels like Bobby is cute but that must not be his concern.

"Hey, hey! Stop! No! I was just resting my head and--"

"I like you."

Hanbin was interrupted to what he is going to say. But Bobby said "No, I love you Hanbin." That made him unable to mouth more, even his body was stucked for a moment looking at Bobby on his computer screen.

"I... I am not kind of ready for this Bobby." Hanbin forcely laughed and it was awkward. "Sorry, I was just honest and I'm seriously confessing to that someone I lik--love." That is what Bobby is doing according to him.

"Uhm.. Well, I don't know it well but I am fond of you. I am at my happiest state whenever you are around. You are even my inspiration whenever I write a new chapter of my book. I find your laughter and voice sweet and peaceful. I miss you whenever we're not talking." Hanbin muttered.

"That's some long ass explanation Hanbin, indeed, you're a writer and a nerd." The next thing Bobby did is to pout at the webcam and popped a sound of a smack of his lips.

"Hanbin, I'm now your boyfriend." Bobby smiled as his eyes get smaller the usual, he is blushing hard too. "I love you, Bobby." Hanbin couldn't get it but what he feels right at the moment are butterflies in his stomach.

After that day, they call each other Baby or Boo or Babyboo. Cheesy couple.

 

\--

 

"Baby!!! I missed you so much!!" Sometimes Bobby would video message his boyfriend at his sns account and gives him a lot of smacking sound on his phone. Hanbin loves his boyfriend so much to the point he can not already continue the story of his novel because he was distracted by his boyfriend's cute and lovely gestures.

"Baby?? Remember Obang? He was the dog I showed you when he was still a puppy. Jinhwan brought him here!" Hanbin forgot to mention that Jinhwan was his childhood friend and best friend. Jinhwan just came in Seoul to visit his long time no see best friend.

"Okay. So who is that Jinhwan????" Bobby immediately called him from overseas. "Boo, calm down. Are you jealous???" Hanbin chuckled at his imagination of Bobby getting all red and hot because he is damn jealous.

"No. JUST. SUPER. DUPER. MEGA. JEALOUS. HANBEEEEEEEEEN!!!" Hanbin thought he is gonna drop his own phone due to Bobby's very loud voice.

"Babyboo, please. He's my bestfriend."  
"Really? Just tell him I own you."  
"Yeah calm down he knew it already and he got boyfriend you know? Damn at my boyfriend getting jealous. You're super duper mega scary." Hanbin teased him.  
"I'm sorry baby" Bobby's voice melted down and started acting cute, again.  
"I love you babyboo." Hanbin said which made Bobby laugh and said "I love you too baby."

"I think I got to get away here Hanbin, you're super cheesy with your Californian boyfriend. HA HA HA." Hanbin just smacked Jinhwan's head and started preparing for their own food.

 

\--

 

There are times that Hanbin would stare at the blank screen and wait for Bobby's call. He loves him so much.

"HANBIIIIIIIN!!!"

"Baby Bobby~" Bobby has been waving his hands at the sight of his boyfriend on screen. He's too excited to see Hanbin that he wanted to hold him tight and instead it is the plushie he was holding too tight.

"Well, I'm now jealous of a plushie."

"How cute of my Binnie." Bobby laughs as he plays the plushie around the webcam and talks like a retard trying to sound like a baby.

"Stop that, pabo." Hanbin said but he find it very cute and lovely, the power of love really.

"I love you babyboo."  
"I love you too."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you the most."

They never get tired of those three words. They're so much stronger.

 

\--

 

A week before their anniversary, Bobby has been busy with his finals and it is pretty hectic because he is going to graduate soon in the film school.

Hanbin that time too has started his first year as a Literature student. Finally, his parents allowed him to instead of being a bum inside their own house. Since he's passionate about it. He lived in the dorm right next to the university where he is studying.

Bobby and Hanbin would video call every 10 pm and as usual both of them would say "I love you's" but the video calls would only last for about three to five minutes unlike those three to five hours before they drift away to sleep.

Hanbin missed Bobby. He's thinking now what to do for their anniversary. He's even thinking of surprising Bobby if he would go to California but he can't afford to do that and he's been extra careful of absences in his dream course, a perfectionist.

On the day of their anniversary, Hanbin was waiting for Bobby to show up on his computer screen but whole day there were no communications, even a text was not sent. He couldn't even contact his phone. Hanbin is worried as hell.

It's been 24 hours with no contact and Hanbin is thinking really bad right now. He thought Bobby doesn't want him already and Bobby has another boyfriend or worst a girlfriend. He's really really worried.

He's been on his bed crawled up, crying and thinking of possible things why Bobby left him. He hadn't had any meal or even water inside his tummy ever since Bobby went missing.

A knock from his door startled him and chose to stand up but he is too weak now. The door opened and Bobby was there. "J-Jiwon.." Hanbin wanted to shout but he only managed to mumble his name. His eyes are all swollen crying all day and it broke Bobby's heart.

"Baby?" Bobby rushed to his boyfriend and dropped all of his bags. He was holding Hanbin firmly on his arms as he tried to calm down Hanbin's hiccups and sniffing due to so much crying.

"I thought you left me Bobby." Hanbin wrapped his arms around his nape as he buries his own face on Bobby's neck. "I missed you so much baby."

"I was gonna surprise you baby but the flights got me delayed. I'm sorry baby. I won't do that again, okay?" Hanbin rubbed his own eyes and saw Bobby is really holding him and he is holding his boyfriend, too.

"T-This is real..." Hanbin looked at Bobby's face. "Yes baby, I'm here. Sorry for making you worry and feel neglected but the truth is I'm busy making arrangements of flying here to Korea." Hanbin hits Bobby playfully as he regained his senses.

Bobby pulled away from Hanbin's grip and looks like he's been looking for something in his jacket. "Oh no. Where is it?" He muttered as he was busy cupping his own jacket and from the inside he grabbed... his forefinger and thumb entwined forming a heart. Hanbin turned his frown to his genuine smile.

But before Hanbin could react Bobby pulled him to go to the living room and in there he could see a tv screen playing. The tv screen showed clips of video messages between him and Bobby. As a film student, Bobby recorded everything on their conversations and edited it too for their anniversary gift.

The video recorded everything but with just important clips. Even from the first time they met at skype, those moments where his lame jokes made Hanbin laugh. Those moments Hanbin just came out from the shower. Those moments where Hanbin wants to show him what kind of food he made. Especially, those priceless moments where they utter I love you's too many times.

"Happy anniversary baby." Bobby smiled to Hanbin as the latter started crying again. "Sssh.. Don't cry baby. Stop that."

"I'm just so happy baby." Really happy.

Bobby pulled him back in his arms again and placed Hanbin's head on his chest. "Baby, I missed you. I love you." Hanbin chuckled as he wipes off his wet cheeks and sniffed a bit. "I hate you, pabo."

"I love you too. Authornim, shall you write a romance novel instead?" It made Hanbin laugh hitting Bobby as many times as he can. He can't believe this pabo is already on his arms. They are now holding each other and he can't seem to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE DOUBLE B


End file.
